We Will Never Give Up
by Sistersgrimmlover12
Summary: Sabrina was taken captive by the Scarlett Hand.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sabrina!" Daphne shouted. "Sabrina! Please don't go! PLEASE!" Daphne continued to shout. Sabrina looked over at her sister and instantly depression washed over her like a waterfall. "Don't worry Daphne, the Scarlett Hand can't take me down and not expect me to stand back up." And with that Sabrina was gone. Daphne tears got even heavier. "no." Daphne whispered. "No." Daphne said. "NO!" Daphne screamed.

**I hope you guys liked it please REVIEW!:) PLEASE? Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello child." the man said to Sabrina. Sabrina slided over to where the chains ,that were holding her wrists, were bolted into the wall. She slumped down to make it look like she was asleep. The man grabbed her by her hair. And pulled her up so she was standing. "Wake up Sabrina." the man said again. "Fine Jacob!" Sabrina screamed. Jacob eyed her and than slapped her across the face. "Do not give me attitude. I am your brother." "Not by choice! All you are is my stepbrother!" Sabrina tried to gather up all her confidence to scream but her voice kept cracking. "How dare you say that. I'm going to tell father." Jacob said while he walked away. Sabrina grunted and than spat on the ground while she slid down the wall. She thought to herself _this is going to be a long day_.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina shut her eyes thinking Mrs. Smirt didn't get hired to kidnap her and her sister. Mrs. Smirt didn't complete that mission either. Sabrina didn't get thrown into a family and Josh, Justin, and Jacob are not her "stepbrothers" and Amelia, Allison, and Alyssa are not her "stepsisters" and Amy and John are not her "stepparents". Her parents are Veronica and Henry Grimm, her uncle is Jacob Grimm, her grandmother is Relda Grimm, and her siblings are Basil and Daphne Grimm. She wasn't thrown into the cellar and Daphne wasn't being kept upstairs. Sabrina's' eyes snapped open when the door opened. She looked up and saw John with all three of his sons. The sons were triplets and they were all her age, 13. All three boys ran down except Josh he just walked, but John ran down with Jacob and Justin. Justin reached her first, when he got there he grabbed her and picked her up. He brought her up so she was facing him. Sabrina was off the ground in five seconds flat. She looked at him and started to squirm trying to break from his grip.

"Trying to get away?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"No." she croaked. His smile faded and turned into a glare. John stepped up to his son and then turned to face Sabrina.

"The Bounty Hunter will be here tomorrow. I just wanted you to know." He said.

"Mirror must be so impressed." Sabrina sassed back. He looked at her and then smacked her.

"Well look boys this brat thinks she can sass me and get away with it!" John said.

"That's not going to happen because our dad is always about discipline. " Jacob sneered.

"Our dad? He's your dad not mine and he will never be mine!" Sabrina screamed. They all looked startled by Sabrina raising her voice. Everyone except Josh. Josh was smirking at her. Justin was the first to snap back to reality. Justin pinched Sabrina on her arm, and it was worse than any of Mrs. Smirt's famous pinches. Sabrina scowled at Justin while glared at her.

"Well I guess your dad isn't the only one who's all about discipline." Sabrina growled. Justin just smirked at her which scared at her.

"Dad?" Justin asked.

"Yes son?" John asked back.

"Will you leave Jacob and me alone with Sabrina for a few minutes?" Justin asked. Justin and Jacob did everything together and always left poor Josh out.

"Why of course son." John answered. John grabbed Josh's shoulder and led him out of the cellar. Sabrina was nervous when the door shut. Justin dropped her on the ground. She looked up to find both boys peering down at her with huge grins. She started scooting back to the wall. But before she could reach it Jacob grabbed her ankle.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jacob sneered. Sabrina could see someone standing in the shadows , but she didn't know who it was.

"Wanna bet about that?" Sabrina asked.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

"You heard me." Sabrina said. She looked back to the shadows hoping the person or thing would help her, but it was gone. She looked around when someone grabbed her by her throat.

"All you are is our little sister or toy!" Justin said. His voice echoed across the stone walls. Sabrina was getting more nervous by second. She didn't have Puck to save her this time and Daphne was locked upstairs while her family was in Ferryport Landing. _There's no way out _she thought than another thought crossed her mind_ you are the Queen of Sneaks_.

"I am not nor will I ever be your little sister or toy besides we're the same age." Sabrina managed to say. Justin and Jacob both looked shocked by her tone.

"Yeah I said it." She said.

"Well that was" Justin started, but was interrupted by his father.

"Boys it's time for lunch. You can come back down later." John interrupted.

"You got lucky this time." Jacob said. Both Jacob and Justin made their way out of the cellar. The door closed and locked. Sabrina looked around for the shadow thing. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The door suddenly opened and John peered in.

"Josh!" John screamed. "Are you down there?" He asked. John descended the stairs and made his way around looking for Josh. He made his way to Sabrina, but before he reached her she was grabbed.

"Dad I was just…" Josh trailed off, still holding Sabrina. John grabbed Josh and led him upstairs. Josh looked back at Sabrina apologetically. Sabrina slumped down to the ground and waited.

After a few hours the door creaked open. And Allison walked down the stairs with a tray in her hands. Sabrina likes Allison more than Amelia and Alyssa. Allison came up to her and set the tray down in front of her. There was a chunk of bread and some hard-looking mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." Sabrina said. Allison looked surprised because usually Sabrina stayed silent and wouldn't look at her.

"Your welcome." Allison said with a huge smile on her face. Allison suddenly started to slide something out of her skirt pocket. She placed the things down in front of Sabrina. Sabrina looked down to find a spoon and napkin and a little bundle. Sabrina looked back at her confused, but Allison was already walking back up the stairs.

"Enjoy it is one of your last meals here." She said. And with that she was gone and the door was shut and locked. Sabrina opened the bundle first. Inside was a small piece of butter. Sabrina silently thanked Allison again. She picked the butter up and placed it on the bread. Next she opened the napkin a little because it looked bulky. Suddenly something fell out of the napkin. She picked it up and examined it.

_To my sister Sabrina,_

_ I love you very much and I'm sorry that this is happening to you. I want you to know that I'm going to be okay even after you're gone. Please stay strong when you're with the bounty hunter. I bet you mom and dad and Uncle Jake and Puck are all on their way to get us. But matter what happens I want you to know that we are Grimms and this is what we do and I love you. You are so punk rock, gravy, and Pucktastic. I love you and thank you for keeping me safe for that year and a half. _

_ Love, Daphne a.k.a Marshmallow _

_P.S. Good Luck and Allison promises she'll keep me safe while you're gone. And kick Mirrors' butt for me. _

Sabrina smiled after she finished reading the note. She silently thanked Allison once again and made a mental note to kick Mirrors' butt for Daphne. Well I might as well get a good night's sleep if I'm going to kick Mirrors' butt soon and have to deal with a stupid bounty hunter.

"Good night." Sabrina whispered to herself.

**Thanks for reading!:) I'll update soon hopefully! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sabrina woke up to creaky steps. She craned her neck to get a good look at who was coming down the stairs. All she could make out was it was a short boy. That left it at Josh, Justin, and Jacob. Soon the kid got to the bottom step. Sabrina scooted as far away from the figure as possible. Soon she got all the way to the wall where the chains were bolted to the wall, and the figure was right above her. Before she could even see who it was instincts kicked in. She darted under him and put the chains around his legs and then pulled. The figure was on the ground in an instant. Sabrina took a look at him and saw it was Josh.

"Please let me go? I didn't mean any harm." Josh cowered.

"Yeah. Sorry I thought you were one of your pervert brothers." Sabrina replied. She quickly went to work unwrapping the chains. Once she was done she sat there and looked at him. He noticed her staring.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you down here?" She replied.

"Oh. I have to take you upstairs to shower so when you go with the dumb bounty hunter you'll be clean." He said quickly.

"Dumb?" Sabrina questioned. He looked down at the ground trying to avoid her stare. Soon he picked his head up.

"I was forced into the Scarlett Hand. I wasn't asked if I wanted to be in it." He said while sounding slightly embarrassed. Sabrina thought about that was probably how Natalie felt, except she was probably happy to join. But all Sabrina could manage to say was…

"Oh." She said. Josh moved closer to her and eventually placed his hand on hers. She pulled away to have it pulled back by him.

"Listen Sabrina I know about you and Puck. I mean seriously what everafter doesn't? I would never try anything on you, but I can't say the same for my brothers." He said. He pulled out the keys and unlocked the chains on her wrists. He stood up and started walking towards the stairs. He looked back at her and then said "Are you coming?" he asked. She stood up and started walking towards him.

"Yeah." She answered. She went up the stairs for the first time since she got there. She was led to the bathroom and showed the shower by Allison. Sabrina got in the shower and turned it on as hot as she could trying to get warmed up. She thought how soon she was going to be face to face with Mirror since hugging him and telling him that she was his friend. She shuddered at the thought of them ever being friends. She was going to get him good. She thought. Soon she was out of the shower, and drying off. She threw on the clothes that Allison had left her. She brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that Allison had left her. Soon she walked out after drying her hair. She heard talking in the living room. She peered around the wall and saw that the bounty hunter had already arrived and was talking with Amy and John. Sabrina looked around when she spotted a closet. She didn't hear anything anymore. She ran to the closet. She swung the door open and ran in. She closed the door behind her. She looked around there wasn't much in there so she hid in the way back behind everything.

"KIDS!" John screamed.

"Yes father?" they all said in unison all except one. Daphne.

"Alexandria?" John asked.

"Yes fath..." Daphne didn't get to finish. Sabrina was boiling with anger. Daphne was Daphne not "Alexandria". Sabrina bursted out of the closet on rage and started screaming.

"HER NAME IS DAPHNE DELILAH GRIMM! NOT ALEXANDRIA!" Sabrina's voice boomed. Everyone was startled by her outrage. Josh was smiling at her. Daphne was crying. Daphne was the first to react. Daphne ran up to Sabrina with open arms. Sabrina greeted her with open arms. They hugged each other while Daphne sobbed. Justin grabbed Daphne while Jacob grabbed Sabrina.

"Father? May I go comb out Sabrina's hair?" Allison asked.

"Yes Allison." John replied. Allison took Sabrina's hand and led her into her room.

While in the hallway Daphne was tied up and thrown in the closet that Sabrina had just broken out of.

"Sabrina there's something I want you to know…" Allison's voice trailed off. Sabrina snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh yeah. Um well there's a new master. Mirror is dead." Allison hurried up to finish her sentence.

"Wait! What?" Sabrina asked. She was confused. Who else could take Mirrors place? She didn't know what to say. _How?_ She thought. He must've found another body right? At least that's what she used to think up until now.

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't you remember?" Allison asked

"You mean he didn't find a new body?" Sabrina questioned.

"No." Allison answered.

"Than who's the master?" Sabrina said.

"I… I don't know." Allison said.

"Well you better get out there so no one gets suspicious." Allison said.

"Yeah." Sabrina answered.

"Listen Sabrina Josh and I are on your side. We'll keep Daphne safe. Trust us. Well anyways good luck." Allison smiled after she finished. For once since Sabrina got there she trusted someone.

"I don't know why but I do trust you two." Sabrina said while standing up. Allison grinned from ear to ear. They walked towards the door, but before they opened it they hugged. They walked in the hallway to see Daphne being thrown into the closet.

"Father I will keep hold of Alexandria while Sabrina leaves." Allison said. Her father looked her up and down before answering.

"Fine." He sneered a little. They all pushed Daphne into Allison's grasp.

"Here." Jacob whispered while pushing Daphne into Allison one last time.

"Justin would you and Jacob get Sabrina?" John asked. They both smiled than answered.

"Of course father." They said in unison. Justin grabbed Sabrina on one side while Jacob did the other. Sabrina couldn't out of their grip even if she tried her hardest. She looked over at Daphne and thought to herself _this could be the last time I ever see her. This could be the last time the Sisters Grimm are together. _She was led out f the hallway and into the kitchen. Sabrina heard her sister screaming.

"Sabrina!" Daphne shouted. "Sabrina! Please don't go! PLEASE!" Daphne continued to shout. Sabrina looked over at her sister and instantly depression washed over her like a waterfall. "Don't worry Daphne, the Scarlett Hand can't take me down and not expect me to stand back up." And with that Sabrina was gone. Daphne tears got even heavier. "no." Daphne whispered. "No." Daphne said. "NO!" Daphne screamed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Even though I wish I did!**

Sabrina awoke in a car. She looked around to see that there was a sack on her head and her hands were tied behind her back. She tried not to make it look like she was awake. She stayed still and tried to keep her breathing under control, but that wasn't enough.

"Good. You're awake." The bounty hunter said. Sabrina held her breath. The car turned and then soon parked. Sabrina heard a car door open and then it slammed shut. She waited for about six second until her car door opened. She was unbuckled, and then roughly pulled out.

Meanwhile…

Daphne was pushed in the middle of being pushed into the bathroom when the unexpected happened. Daphne heard a cracking noise. She looked around as did Amelia and Alyssa, who had been pushing her in to the bathroom, also everyone else around looked around. After a few seconds the front door was kicked down along with one of the walls in the back of the house. Daphne was let go and saw Alyssa running in the direction of the closet door. Daphne tried to move but looked up to see some of the ceiling falling. All of a sudden the world went blank.

Daphne was awoken to her family's voices.She opened her to her mother and father standing above her. Along with Red, Mr. Canis, Elvis, Uncle Jake, Puck, and Basil. She got up and hugged all of them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got hit in the head by a falling piece of the ceiling." Red explained.

"Then you blacked out." Veronica finished.

"That's so weird! Sabrina always said that when she blacked out that everything goes black. But when I blacked out everything went white." She said. Her parents chuckled.

"Well you're awake which is good." Her father observed. Mr. Canis looked at her for a few moments before saying…

"Child where is Sabrina?" He asked. Tears started to well up in Daphne's eyes. _I'm okay but Sabrina isn't_ she thought. Suddenly a wave of tears escaped from her eyes.

"S…Sh…She was taken!" Daphne said through her tears.

"WHAT!" Henry, Jake, Mr. Canis, Veronica, Relda, and Puck screamed in unison. Daphne was sobbing now as was Basil, who was in Red's arms. Red looked over at Daphne then to Relda the Jake then Puck then Henry then Veronica and finally Mr. Canis. Daphne looked around also.

"Did anyone else get rescued from the house?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Yes." Red answered.

"Where are they?" Daphne said.

"In the basement of the house. It was the only part of the house that didn't collapse." Red answered. Daphne jumped up and ran towards the house. Which shook everyone into reality. Everyone ran after her, even Elvis.

"NO! DAPHNE THEY COULD BE DANGEROUS!" Veronica screamed.

"DAPHNE DELILAH GRIMM! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Henry's voice boomed across the landscape. Daphne wasn't the fastest runner in her family. No that was Sabrina. She heard the sound of beating wings above her.

"Sabrina would be proud Marshmallow!" Puck seethed. _Do boys get their periods to? _Daphne thought. Usually Puck is in a great mood, but not this time. Daphne looked up just in time to see Puck about to swoop in and grab her. She quickly darted away from the fairy prince. She got to the door only to see it was collapsed. She ran around the house. She saw the bathroom window was open, but to tall for her. Daphne knew this was her chance though. She backed up a little and then ran and jumped as high as she could. Luckily her one hand got onto the windowsill. She threw here other hand on to it to. She remembered how much she had hated doing pull-ups in gym. She pulled up with all of her muscles. She started to fall so for reinforcement she started to put her feet on the side of the house. She started to walk up the house little by little. Soon she got her knees on to the windowsill. She fell down onto the tiled bathroom floor with a thump. She stood up quickly and closed the window. It started off as a walk which turned into a run. She ran over the debris, and down the stairs. She saw all eight of them tied up, even Allison and Josh. She quickly went over to where Josh was tied up and untied him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Welcome." She whispered. They went over to Allison when Daphne's family bursted through the basement door.

"DAPHNE, THESE PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS!" Relda screamed. Henry ran down the stairs and tackled Josh. Veronica was about to grab Daphne when Daphne went on an outrage at her family.

"NO!" Her voice echoed off the stone walls. "THEY'RE NOT BAD! WELL AT LEAST JOSH AND ALLISON! THEY HELPED SABRINA AND ME TO SATY ALIVE! SO IF THAT'S BAD THEN I GUESS WE'RE ALL BAD!" Daphne fused. Her dad got off Josh and helped him up.

"She could be right she has been here longer than any of us." He said. Daphne went over to Allison and untied her.

"Could? I am right" And with that Daphne walked up the stairs and in to the bathroom where she stood on the toilet and jumped out of the window, which was now broken a little because of her family.

Meanwhile…

Sabrina tried to hold on to something instead of being pulled out. Her hands found the gearshift. She held on with all her might. Soon after a minute or two of being tugged at the pulling stopped. She was a little confused at first until she was pulled from the other side. In 3 seconds flat she had a knife at her throat and a gun at her head. She let go of the gear. And with that she got pulled out of the car. She got thrown onto the ground. Her hands came up high enough for her to pull of the sack. She pulled the sack off of her head. She threw it on the ground. She looked around for a second. All of a sudden she got tackled. She looked up to see the bounty hunter crouching above her back. He had the sack in his hand and a knife in the other. She quickly kicked him hard enough to fall. He came crashing down, but before he fell on top of her she wiggled away. She grabbed his knife and cut the rope on her hands. Once her hands were free the hunter was on his feet again.

"What do you think you're doing?" He seethed.

"Oh just having some fun. How about yourself?"She sassed.

"Someone should really put you in your place. And how I wish it could be me, well it just can't." He said. Sabrina was really confused by this. _What does he mean it can't be him no one else is around_ she thought. For a minute she just looked at him straight in the eye. She felt a cold breath on her neck. She quickly turned around to be face to face with the one person she thought she would never see again, and never wanted to see again.

"Oh. My. God." She said.

"Oh Yeah."

**Thanks for reading!:) Please REVIEW!& Thanks .Us for all the reviews!:) SOOOO SORRY that this chapter has taken FOREVER! I've had a lot of stuff going on. & A LOT OF NEW EPISODES OF SHOWS!:) Anyways thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!:)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. You know how people pray about loved ones well I pray about the rights to having the Sisters Grimm. But No! Stupid world! **

**I'm soooooo sorry but I have to say this I'm not going to be updating at all this weekend. But I promise to update at least 1-2 chapters every day leading up to the weekend. **

**Well anyway here it is…**

Previously…

"Oh. My. God." She said.

"Oh Yeah."

Present…

"I can't believe you." Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. This person that she once trusted was now her biggest enemy.

"What's wrong Sabrina? Is the big bad Grimm girl scared?" She asked.

"I don't know. Should I be? Or should you be?" Sabrina asked.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Let me introduce you to the Anti-Grimms." The bounty hunter seethed. There stood Daphne, Basil, Granny Relda, Veronica, Henry, Uncle Jake, Red, Mr. Canis, Elvis, Puck, and the most shocking Sabrina Grimm.

"Hello." They all said in unison.

"We stopped Mirror so I think we can stop a few robots." Sabrina sneered.

"Robots? That is an offensive term." They said.

"Get over it!" Sabrina sneered. She could hear her family coming close. She was just trying to stall them for now. She was hoping it would work. The Sabrina robot cocked her head at Sabrina as if to say she was stupid, but Sabrina knew what she the thing was really thinking. Just as she thought it the robot said it… "Trying to stall us. Eh?" Sabrina could hear her family getting a few steps away.

"You're pretty smart. For a robot, but then again you are portraying me." Sabrina seethed. Sabrinabot would've turned red if she wasn't made out of metal. She charged at Sabrina, and that's when her family broke through the crowd. Then both sides were fighting. Sabrina couldn't process what was happening at first. Then she knew what she had to do when she saw her side losing. She quickly pulled her hoodie up over her head and weaved her way out of the crowd. She looked back to see the Sabrinabot looking confused. She also saw Daphne and her family fighting off people as hard as they could. Even Red and Mr. Canis were fighting off their robots. She looked away and wiped a tear. She ran through the woods dodging the trees. She kept her eyes forward. She was determined to help her family. She ran even faster with confidence and determination. She soon came out of the woods and almost ran right into her house. She looked at it and whispered to herself "It's been a long time since I've been here." She pulled out the keys from where she had hidden them before she was taken. She quickly unlocked the front door. She walked in and looked around, but not before she locked the house back up. "It's time to lock up house!" She screamed to the house. The house had been rebuilt since the first war. The house locked up under her command. She looked around again and then built up the courage to go upstairs. She walked up the stairs feeling amazing with each step.

"It's nice to be home." She said to herself. She walked into her room and sighed where the bed was still unmade. Her family must've left it unmade. She sat down on it and gently shut her eyes.

"_Daphne wake up someone's here." Sabrina said to her younger sister. "Fine I'm up!" Daphne sneered. They walked down the stairs together. Sabrina opened the door only to be grabbed by the one and only Ms. Smirt. She and Daphne were pulled out of the house and led to the car. Ms. Smirt roughly pushed her and Daphne into the trunk and slammed the door shut on them. _Sabrina's eyes snapped open after remembering the bad memory.

"Ms. Smirt can't get to you anymore." She told herself. She got up and walked out of the room. She went into all of the rooms. She gave herself a tour of the house she had lived in since she was 11. She was almost 13 and she had already been in two wars, she was living life to the fullest. She looked out the window she could see the war going on better if only she could out on the roof. She slipped a little at first but managed to get out on the roof. She stood up and saw the war was getting so big that people were spilling into the woods. She hurried to get back into the house. She shut the window and locked it. She started to pace around muttering things like "What am I going to do?" "I left everyone behind in the war out there." "I'm the biggest idiot ever!" She stopped herself "No you are not an idiot. You left everyone behind for a good reason. And you are going to save the day like last time!" She screamed to herself. She quickly went to the mirror in search of any magical items. All she found was a few hats, some shoes, glowing amulets, weird looking wands, a few scraps of paper with things written down. That's when she came across a book that was in a room with a plaque that was written in another language. She opened the door and all she found was a book lying on a table. She opened it to see all sorts of enchantments and spells written in it. She quickly shut the book and took it with her along with all the other stuff she had found. She ran out of the mirror and went into Uncle Jake's bedroom. She looked around for anything. Sadly there was less then there was in the mirror. She found a few rings and necklaces but that was it. She ran down the stairs after searching the rest of the bedrooms. All she had found was two or three rings in Granny Relda's room, nothing in her parents' room, two magic wands under Daphne's bed, nothing in Mr. Canis' room, and in Puck's she found glop grenades, an extra wooden sword, and some sewage balloons. She secured them into her belt. She then put the sword that she had gotten from Puck's room in her last spot that she had open in her belt. She quickly went back upstairs and took Aladdin's carpet from the mirror. She took it to the kitchen and placed all sorts of Granny Relda's odd food on it. She took some sausage out of the freezer and smiled. She microwaved the sausage and put hid it on the carpet. She hopped onto the carpet as well. She flew over to the bookcases and picked up some family journals. She opened up the house and flew out. She flew over the war and over to the place where her family had left the Vorpal Blade. She picked it up and took it. "Let's do this." She said to herself.

She finally got to the war, which had gotten worse. She started with dropping a pot of Camel Hump soup. The ones who had gotten hit were the Ice Queen, Jack Pumpkinhead, the headless horseman, and Jill from Jack and Jill. None of them looked up though. She started to drop random things on people. Soon she ran out of food well everything except for sausage. She started to drop glop grenades on other people. Soon people started to look up. Some witches started to fly up, but she just dropped sewage balloons on them. They just dropped like flies when the balloons dropped on them. Everyone's attention finally was on her, and Sabrina didn't like it. She knew she was running low on the balloons, which is all she had left. She decided she knew what had to happen. She whispered through clenched teeth "Swoop down to Elvis the Great Dane, carpet." The carpet swooped down and she threw him the sausage and luckily he caught it. Saying he ate it would be the understatement of the year. He inhaled the sausage faster than Puck and Daphne during breakfast and dinner. Sabrina looked over at the robots who were still attacking her family. She flew faster than wind over to them. She jumped off the carpet and looked up to see that Sabrinabot was attacking Daphne the whole time. Sabrinabot didn't see Sabrina come down. Sabrina ran and jumped up on Sabrinabot's back. She bent over the robot's face, and grabbed the things eyeballs. She pulled gave them the hardest pull she could and luckily they came out of their sockets. She jumped on to Daphnebot's back and pried open the things mouth and shoved in the eyeballs. The thing started to spark. She grabbed the bots hair and pulled over to the Sabrinabot where she grabbed Sabrinabot's hair. She tied their hair together and then kicked them both into the river.

She started to help everyone else with their robot impersonator. Soon they had all the bots gone and all they had to deal with was the Hand. Some of the Hand was dead. Sabrina looked around the battlefield they had lost a few of their own. They had lost two of the Merry men, Puss in Boots was injured along with others. Sabrina noticed that most of the Hand was retreating. Sabrina decided it was time to stop fighting and go to camp. Most people started to go to camp with Sabrina. She was just about to turn around when someone grabbed her. She looked up to see the bounty hunter. She punched him and he let out a little noise. But it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked over at her and saw the bounty hunter with blood coming out of his nose. They all were ready to fight him off. But Sabrina gave them all a glare to back off. Sabrina punched him in the stomach. And then kicked him as hard as she could. He fell down bleeding out of his nose and lips. Sabrina walked away from his lifeless looking body. They all walked back to camp.

Sabrina skipped dinner that night after finding out that her grandmother was the head cook. Sabrina decided to take a walk. She slipped out of the drawbridge and was out in the woods. Soon she came across the tallest tree she had ever seen. She decided to climb it to the top. She finally got to the middle when she heard something at the bottom of the tree. Whatever was at the bottom of the tree was climbing up. Fast. She went up as fast as she could. She was almost at the top when she looked back down to see it was three branches away from her. She went even quicker. She got to the one below the top. She had to jump up to get to the top. She grabbed on with one hand. And swung her other hand on. She looked down to see the thing was right under her. She pulled herself as hard as she could. She was able to swing her one knee up onto the branch. The thing grabbed her other ankle. She kicked its face and swung her other knee up. She pulled herself up. Only to be pulled back down.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. She felt something hit her head. She tried to stay on the branch, but just couldn't. She fell only to be caught by whatever the thing was. The thing hit her head again. This time everything went black.

**Hi guys! I'm sooooooooo SORRY for how long I didn't update for. I just got back from a camping trip. So I hope I can update tomorrow! But PLEASE review! If I get at least one review tonight I promise I'll update one tomorrow!:) Well anyways thanks for reading!:) Well Bye! Though PLEASE REVIEW!:) Bye!**


	8. Announcement 1

**Announcement **

**Hey fanfictiongoers! Whaddup? I just wanted everyone to know I'm having a contest. I want everyone to think of their favorite villain (who is not dead) and put their name in a review! Ok? I really hope you all try it because there is a prize! Since my birthday is Saturday I'm going to give the winner& runner up a (insert drum roll) SHOUT OUT! & also all August birthdays tell me when your birthday is and I'll give you a Shout Out!:) Well I got to get back to writing the next chapter! :) Bye!**

**-Anjie **


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Sisters Grimm. So I hope you all like this chapter! Well if you're drinking anything CHEERS to chapter 7! And if you're not well I don't know. Here it goes… **

Previously…

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. She felt something hit her head. She tried to stay on the branch, but just couldn't. She fell only to be caught by whatever the thing was. The thing hit her head again. This time everything went black.

Present…

Sabrina woke up to the sounds of whispering. She tried to listen, but she had a terrible headache. Sabrina looked around, but her vision was blurry. She moved her hands only to find out that they were tied behind her back. Sabrina had to come up with a plan and soon. The voices were getting closer. She strained her eyes to see the figures moving closer to her.

"She's awake." Someone said. At this Sabrina quickly slammed her eyes shut.

"Don't try to act like you're asleep." A familiar voice said. Sabrina wasn't exactly sure who it was though. _Might as well stop pretending._ She thought.

"Fine you caught me." She sneered.

"Oh don't worry we won't kill you. Yet." Something growled. Sabrina knew who it was right when he said it.

"Oh Beast… long time no see. Did Beauty break up with you again?" Sabrina questioned. He growled at her. " I can see your little smirk through the sack."

" Good. So who's your little friend?" Sabrina seethed.

"Oh the master." Beast said.

"Sabrina Grimm let me introduce you to Joshua…" Beast was interrupted.

"Oh Beast don't be so nice to me."The boy said. "Sabrina and I go way back."

"JOSH!" Sabrina screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!" She screeched.

"Well you thought wrong." He said coolly.

"Then why were you so nice to me when I was living with you?" Sabrina asked "Simple. We need you on our side to win. Prophecy has it. That's why you won the last r. As long as your army has you and Daphne then your army will always win. That's what Mirror forgot about…"He trailed off.

"Daphne and me? We will never come to your side!" She seethed. Josh laughed.

"We don't need both of you just one…" He was interrupted by Sabrina.

"Why me. Daphne's the magical one. So why did you pick me?" Sabrina wondered.

"If you would've let me finish I would've told you. We picked you because in the last war you were the reason your army won." He said.

"That's only because I had mirror pieces in me! I don't anymore though!" She sneered.

"But our army have some leftover magic mirror pieces. Which we will put some in you."

"Excuse me? You're not putting glass in me. I already went down that road, and I HATED IT!" She screamed.

"Don't worry Sabrina. We're going to insert them into your left arm while you are unconscious. So it won't be too painful." He explained.

"And who's going to knock me out?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Well that one is easy. Whoever I want. Right now I'm thinking Beast." Josh said simply. He waved his hand at Beast.

Everything went black once more. She was having a dream about Puck and herself. He was going to rescue her. She told herself over and over again. The dream was odd after a few minutes it just felt like a clip to her. Like she was watching it in the movie theatre. She saw clips of herself being the Queen of Sneaks, Puck rescuing her, Daphne making up new words, Mr. Canis and Red meditating, Granny Relda making strange food and writing in her journal, Basil laughing, Veronica taking care of Basil, Henry fighting Grendel, Uncle Jake loving Briar, and Elvis well being Elvis.

She woke up to her arms being sore and stinging. She was strapped down to a hospital bed. She was in the clothes that she got kidnapped in except her hoodie was gone. She looked around her head was sore just like the first time she woke up. She decided that she was probably being watched so she didn't do anything, yet.

After several minutes that felt like hours that felt like hours to Sabrina she decided it was time to put her little plan into action. She leaned her head back and started flinging it forward. After a few minutes a bobby pin flew out of her hair. It landed next to her side, which was in hand reach. She grabbed it and waited for the next part to happen.

Just like she had planned Josh walked in two minutes later.

"Hello Sabrina, I hope you slept well." Josh cooed.

"Morning Josh, and I hope didn't get to much sleep." Sabrina said simply.

"Why not too much?" He asked.

"Because when I'm done with you you're gonna be asleep forever." Sabrina sneered. Josh glared at her, but it was replaced by a big grin.

"It's time to tell you my big plan." He crowed.

"What now? You going to have plastic inserted into me?" She questioned.

"Actually no. But it does involve you and me and the whole Scarlett Hand." Josh smirked.

"I'm not interested." Sabrina growled.

"I don't care if you are or not because matter what you're doing it." He said. Sabrina was getting fed up with Josh.

"What are you planning?" she wondered.

"Oh just a wedding." He said coolly.

"For who?" If Sabrina suspicions were right… Her thoughts were interrupted by "You and I of course." He said.

"Never ever is that going to happen!"Sabrina laughed. She kept picking at the lock on her arm, as she had been doing throughout the whole conversation.

"Want to bet?" Josh asked.

"Actually yeah." Sabrina dared him. _Click. _The lock popped. Luckily Josh was bubbling with anger he didn't even notice.

"I'm going to go prepare the wedding cake." He walked out, not looking back even once. Sabrina quickly threw the pin over to the other side of the bed. Her other hand reached out and was able to grab it. She started on that lock and after a few minutes she heard a _click_.

She looked around for cameras, but once she didn't see any she quickly sat up and began working on her left foot. After seconds she heard a small _click_. She worked on her right foot even faster and after six seconds there was a _click_. She jumped off the bed and ran as fast as she could out of the door. But when she swung it open Jacob and Justin were standing guard, but they didn't even notice because they were listening to thee ipods. She punched them both in their heads, which knocked both out, and then ran.

She ran faster than ever before. She had to get out of there somehow. The whole world was going into a blur like had done when she got the other piece stuck in her when she was twelve. She heard a whizzing sound from behind her and then something sharp pierced her back. She knew instantly that there was probably a big chunk of glass sticking out of her back, but she didn't care because she had to get out of there and quick.

"Don't even bother running! I have guards everywhere!" Josh screamed. Sabrina didn't care though because she was going to run until the end of time to get out. She saw a turn coming up when she felt something jab into her side. She kept moving though. She looked down the other hallway that came up. There was a door at the end of it. Sabrina turned towards the door. She ran at top speed. She got to the door quicker then she thought was even possible. She swung open the door and ran out. She saw her hoodie lying on the ground outside. She grabbed it and ran on.

She saw the opening of the woods coming up. She went even faster then she had inside the place. She jumped over broken trees. She heard footsteps from both ways coming. She quickly grabbed on to the nearest tree and started to climb. She got to the eleventh branch, luckily it was thick enough for her to sit on. She crouched down so she would be able to hear anything. Finally, both armies were facing each other.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Granny Relda asked.

"Actually, she escaped just a few minutes ago." Josh said.

"JOSH!" Daphne screamed.

"Hello Daphne." Josh replied smoothly.

"Daphne you know him?" Veronica asked her youngest daughter.

"Yeah. I thought he was one of the good guys." Daphne replied. Sabrina could see a tear in her sister's eye.

"Well if you don't have Sabrina then who does?" Puck questioned. Sabrina cringed hoping no one knew where she was. She stayed silent.

"I don't know." Josh answered. Sabrina knew it was probably time to show herself because she could feel the magic bubbling up inside herself.

"We need to find her though." Josh said.

"Why?" Henry spoke up.

"She is the strongest everafter in the world because she has pieces of magic mirrors in her." Jacob said. Sabrina knew it was time to show herself. She stood up on the branch and then jumped, hard. The branch broke under her weight. She fell but caught herself. She stood up and dusted herself. She looked around everyone was shocked.

"I heard you were all looking for me." Sabrina said while a grin escaped her lips.

**Hey hope you all like the chapter! Please Review and tell me if you liked it. & telling me if there is anything wrong with it is encouraged!:) **

**August Birthday Shout-Outs!**

**Karatequeen78: August 19****th****: Happy Birthday!:) **

**Noddles21: Say Happy Birthday to your Mom& Brother for me!:) Oh and Happy Birthday in January! **

**Ok I think that's all the birthdays! **

**Thank You! **

**High. Larry. Us Thank you for all the reviews! & I love Loki! **

**Noodles21 Thank you!**

**Emmalee969: Yes I do agree Puck is the greatest villain. **

**And since today is my 13****th**** Birthday I would like to give all my fans (Insert drum roll) VIRTUAL COOKIES!:) **

**Ok. Well that's it for today! Review! And well BYE!:) **


	10. Announcement 2

Announcement 

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry but I have been in a really bad mood lately because some of my favorite stories have been put on hiatus. So I don't know if I'm going to be able to write anymore. Because I don't know if I'm even going to come back on fanfiction anymore. I think I'm ready to stop writing for good, and that really depresses me because I have been writing since I was in second grade. So yeah I'm done. I'm never writing again in my life, so sorry if you're mad. So yeah I'm putting down my pen. And no this is not because writers block, because I can assure you I had a lot of plans for this story. And no it's not on hiatus. And no it's not up for adoption. It's just I'm done writing. Forever. Goodbye fanfiction people. Forever. **

**P.S. Please do not ask me what other author on fanfiction is the one that pretty much made me feel like crap. So yeah this is goodbye fanfiction, I will miss you. **


	11. Announcement

**Announcement 3**

**Please disregard everything that was on the last chapter. Because it's not true. Thank you and I will be updating next week. Thank you and if you have any farther questions just PM or review me. Thank you once again. **


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Sorry for all the announcements, but they were kind of necessary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, yet.**

**Sorry I'm a little gloom, I'm just in a really bad mood. But whatever, so here's chapter 8…**

Previously…

"She is the strongest everafter in the world because she has pieces of magic mirror in her." Jacob said. Sabrina knew it was time to show herself. She stood up on the branch and jumped, hard. The branch broke under her weight. She fell but caught herself. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around everyone was shocked.

"I heard you were all looking for me." Sabrina said while a grin escaped her lips.

Present…

Everyone was surprised about her "jump-in", but some of them started to shake it off.

"What did I crash your little party?" Sabrina smirked. "Hardly." Jacob said. Sabrina looked towards him, she concentrated on him and with a blink of an eye he was thrown back fifty feet. Everyone gasped, except Josh who had his eyes locked on her and was smirking. She growled inside of herself. She looked around at everyone else, who had all moved back a few feet away from her. She looked back to see Josh had disappeared. She didn't care though. She looked at her family. They were all startled by her power. But Daphne walked forward.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" She asked.

"Daphne I'm fine." She answered, but they both knew that wasn't true.

"Um. You just made Jacob fly fifty feet backwards, I wouldn't call that fine." Daphne said. She looked concerned for her sister's sake. Sabrina looked her dead in the eye "I'm okay Daphne." "No. No you're not. You aren't ok, fine good, great, you need help." Daphne took two steps closer. She reached her hand out and said, "I will help you, and so will our family." Sabrina looked at her little sister curiously. She reached out and took her sister's hand. "OW!" Daphne screeched. Sabrina pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked. Daphne looked scared.

"You burned me." Daphne said. Sabrina looked around. She looked at all the faces. They were all scared of her. They all started to bow down to her, begging for her not to hurt them. Everyone except her family and Baba Yaga. Snow White, Charming, and Puck also still stood. Baba Yaga walked over to her. She put her finger on Sabrina's arm. She pulled back quickly.

"She's even stronger than me." She said. Her family looked horrified. Sabrina looked around.

"Couldn't I just burn myself out?" She asked.

"You have a lot in you." Yaga answered. "It will have to take a miracle to save you." She added.

"But…" Veronica wondered.

"No buts!" Yaga snarled. This started a full blown fight that even Granny and Daphne were in. Snow was fighting with Henry, Mr. Canis was fighting with Veronica, also Henry was fighting with Jake, Charming was fighting with Granny, Red was fighting with Daphne, Basil was fighting with Elvis, Baba Yaga was fighting with Puck, and everyone had started to back away. Sabrina stood and watched everything, playing slowly. She decided she had to do something. She concentrated as hard as she could but with all the screaming it wouldn't work.

"STOP!" She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone looked her way. The fight with her family stopped. Everyone looked at her. She didn't care though because there was something going on inside of her and she couldn't stop it.

"Where is Josh?" Sabrina questioned everyone.

"Are you looking for me Sabrina?" Josh asked. "You know Sabrina you look pretty powerful." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked him.

"It's kind of sad that I'm going to have to kill you and your family." He continued.

"You said it yourself, idiot, I'm the most powerful everafter so there's no way to kill me." Sabrina said simply.

"You didn't let me finish. After I injected you with mirror pieces, and you didn't die so I did it to myself." He said. Sabrina was boiling with anger. She needed to let it out on something.

With a wave of one hand half of the Hand went flying hundreds of feet backwards. With another wave the rest went flying back with them.

"I will say I'm impressed." Josh grinned. Sabrina couldn't stay here.

"PUCK!" She screamed.

"Need me to save your butt like always, ugly?" He smirked.

"Shut up and fly me home." Sabrina screamed. Puck picked her up by the waist and did as he was told. He sped up into the air and went as fast as he could towards the Grimm house. He landed in the front yard. Sabrina heard Josh laughing from behind her she looked over and saw Josh and Puck wrestling.

"Don't worry about me Grimm, just go!" Puck yelled. Sabrina ran to the door and unlocked it quickly. She knocked on the door and whispered "I'm home." She walked in and shut the door and locked it up.

"Come on let me in Sabrina!" Josh whined. Sabrina looked out the window and saw Puck was gone.

"HOUSE, TIME TO LOCK UP!" Sabrina yelled at the top of her lungs. The house did as it was told. She ran up the stairs two at time. She ran into the room she shared with Daphne. She flopped on the bed. _Time to think, Sabrina!_ She thought to herself. _I'm gonna be here for a while._

She stood up and paced around the room. "There's nothing I can do to beat him, unless…" She trailed off. She asked herself "Mirror Mirror sorry to put the kibosh on the war but where is Josh?" She held on to the desk as she doubled over. Her mind showed her a image of Josh standing above everyone in Ferryport Landing, except herself, as they all bowed down to him. Sabrina was fed up with him. She started to tell herself everything he had done to her. She was trying to get herself angry. He was leading them all to her house. When they got there they all started to bow again.

"COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME SABRINA!" Josh screamed from outside the house. Sabrina kept mumbling to herself everything he had done. She got an idea. She ran to the bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower. She washed up. She got out and dried her hair as quick as possible. She combed her hair out and quickly threw some toothpaste on her toothbrush. She scrubbed her teeth. She put her hair in a white headband. She threw some deodorant on and raced back to her room. She looked through the drawers. She finally found the white sundress she had gotten for her 13th birthday, two days before being kidnapped by Mrs. Smirt.

She threw it on and then looked at her self. She ran back to the bathroom and scrubbed her face clean of dirt. With that she ran downstairs. She looked at herself once more and smirked. She was _almost_ ready. She stopped and started to tell herself out loud everything Josh and his family had done to her, Daphne, and her family. When she was all pumped up she said to the house" House, open up." She walked over to the front door and unlocked it and then stepped outside. No one noticed because Josh was yelling at someone and everyone else had their heads down. She smiled and then slammed the door behind her. Everyone jumped, even Josh.

"Ah Sabrina it's so nice of you to join us. You look nice." Josh smirked. Sabrina decided she had to play dumb, for now. She let out a smile.

"Why thank you Josh. You don't look bad at all yourself." She smiled shyly. Josh admired how she looked.

"You know Josh, I was just thinking how all this fighting is so dumb!" She said while walking towards him.

"Yeah it is." He said while walking towards her. They finally met.

"You don't think I'm stupid right Sabrina?" Josh asked.

"Of course not." Sabrina gagged inside for how close they were. In one fluent motion Josh grabbed her and held her backwards. He zapped her with electricity from his fingers. He whispered something in her ear, and then dropped her.

"I command you to get up." He said. Sabrina did as she was told. "Come here." He pointed his finger to right next to him. She walked over to him.

"Bow down to me." He demanded.

_Sabrina don't let your body do this! He's not your king, he's your enemy. _Sabrina thought. With all her power she could she pointed her fingers at him and lightning flew out and hit him square in the chest. He flew back thousands of yards away. Sabrina knew what she was going to do was going to kill herself. After he was gone, everyone stood up and cheered. Everyone except Sabrina Grimm.

She dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach. It felt like she had just been stabbed over and over again. Her family raced over to her.

"Liebling what's wrong?" Granny Relda asked.

"It…took..too much…out of..me" Sabrina choked out. Sabrina started coughing, hard. Everyone gasped. Sabrina looked down at her hands and the ground to see blood splattered everywhere. "I…love all of…you….goodbye." And with that Sabrina fell backwards and didn't sit back up. It was official Sabrina Grimm was dead.

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW!:) Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll update soon. Sorry for the wait I've been school shopping!:( Oh before I forget school for me starts this Thursday so I don't know when I'll update next. Hopefully this weekend, but I have to be in a car for 8 hours this weekend because of my sister and going to college. So hopefully I'll be able to update one more time before Thursday. Okay please wish me luck because I have to go get a cat scan tomorrow on my spine. And also wish me luck for school. Hopefully I'll update soon. Review and well bye!:)**


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for not putting up a new chapter it's just I've had essays, projects, labs, extra credit, studying, and A LOT of tests since I went back to school last month. But I really hope you all forgive me because this chapter is soooooooooooo late! Well on with the show…**

Previously…

"It…took..too much…out of..me" Sabrina choked out. Sabrina started coughing, hard. Everyone gasped. Sabrina looked down at her hands and the ground to see blood splattered everywhere. "I…love all of…you….goodbye." And with that Sabrina fell backwards and didn't sit back up. It was official Sabrina Grimm was dead.

Present…

"There has to be someone who can help her!" Henry screamed.

"MY BABY!" Veronica shouted.

Ever since Sabrina fell down on the ground to her death, Ferryport Landing turned into… hell. Veronica was screaming for Sabrina, Henry was screaming at all the everafters, Relda was asking all the witches/ warlocks/wizards for help and advice, Jake searched through his pockets, Daphne mumbled words to herself while she cried, Basil looked confused, Elvis whined for Sabrina to get back up, and Puck shook Sabrina hoping she would smack him across the face for even touching her, but none of the yelling, asking, arguing, searching, crying, whining, shaking helped Sabrina.

"Sa…br…in…a…wa…ke…up…pl…ea...se?" Daphne mumbled while crouched down on the ground crying. Red tried to comfort her while Mr. Canis (Tobias Clay) went around asking for help.

**Meanwhile… **

Sabrina woke up with a headache. She opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I? _She thought. She was lying under a big oak tree, one of her favorite kinds of trees. All the leaves had changed into different colors. _It must be fall here, wherever "here" is._ She thought again. The sun was shining through the leaves, everything as too quiet here.

"What happened to the war?" She wondered aloud.

"Where am I?" She asked no one.

**Meanwhile… **

While everyone begged and screamed and cried, Josh's power was building farther than ever before. He was more mad than ever before. He waved his arm and half of the group was pulled into the air. With another wave of an arm the other half went into the air. He floated over to Sabrina's body.

"It's time I teach some people a lesson around here." He said

**Meanwhile… **

"You are in your own La-La-Land." Someone answered Sabrina's question.

"Who said that?" Sabrina questioned.

"Me. I am the holder of your La-La-Land. But I'm also a tree that talks." The tree said.

Sabrina whipped her head around to see the tree transform into a young girl, who had chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and was just as skinny as Sabrina.

"Is that how skinny I am? Sabrina asked the girl.

"Yeah." The girl answered.

"Woah! I'm like anorexic!" Sabrina wondered aloud.

"Yeah I know. It's kind of gross." The girl said. Leaves started to fall when the girl transformed.

"My name is Anirbas." Anirbas said.

"Quite a name you got there. Anyways why am I here?" Sabrina asked.

"Because you come here before hell or heaven." Anirbas answered.

"Oh no." Anirbas said.

"What?!"Sabrina questioned."

"You have to go back to earth. The fate of the world is in your hands now." Anirbas yelled.

Everything looked like puzzle pieces falling into a dark pit of nothing, every puzzle piece except Sabrina she was lifted.

"DEFEAT JOSH AND SAVE THE WORLD!" Anirbas screamed. Sabrina was lifted back up into her body. Her eyes sprang open, and the first person she saw was Josh.

"Oh good you're alive!" Josh said. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up to her feet. He whispered something into her ear again, but this time she looked at him and something loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" She yelled. Sabrina kicked him as hard as she could, and he lost control of all the people in the air, so she had to save them. She quickly put her hands out and caught them before they all fell to their deaths. Josh put his hands out and regained control of them and then he pulled Sabrina back down to the ground and released all the people in the air.

They all touched the ground without even the lightest of a "thump".

"Bow down to me minions!" Josh yelled. Everyone even the Grimms' fell to the ground bowing down. Josh grabbed Sabrina. "Look at them." He whispered in her ear. "You're about to join them." He said. He zapped her with so much electricity there was no way out of it. When he finally stopped, all of her memories were also in his mind.

"You Sabrina Grimm are now my slave, marionette, minion, worker, puppet, and my best toy of all." Josh said. Sabrina was still in her white dress, which she would probably where forever.

Sabrina lay still on the ground waiting for commands from her master. Finally some came. "Come with me my minions." Josh announced. Sabrina's legs uncontrollably picked her up and carried her into a line filled with people who felt just like her.

They walked for what felt like hours, Sabrina was directly behind Josh the whole entire time. He made sure of it to. When they finally got to an open area that was flat, he stopped as did all of his minions.

"Minions I want you to build me a hotel!" Josh screamed. All the witches and warlocks built him a hotel faster than you can say "hotel". Once it was built he wanted a mansion then he wanted a pool then he wanted a park then a restaurant ect. Once everything was built it was like the town of Ferryport Landing was right in front of their eyes. Except they always worked and then they would give any money they had to Josh.

**One Month Later… **

"Now I want to call all 13 year old girls to central park!" Josh's voice boomed over the announcement system.

There were only six 13 year old girls. Each wore a tag that said the name Josh gave them when they first "moved" here. The first girl was Annie, the second was Jessica, the third was Allison, the fourth was Josie, the fifth was Allie Joy, and the sixth was Sabrina.

Josh hadn't changed Sabrina's name for some unknown reason.

"Okay minions, I summoned all six of you here for a reason. Cue drum roll!" Josh yelled.

"One of you is going to become my queen and come out of your trance. So then we can start ruling New York soon. So next Friday I will summon everyone in Joshville here and announce my queen and we will do the wedding that night in front of everyone, and when we kiss I will bring you out of your trance. So let the best girl win. You have a week to impress me, and one more thing you are to tell no one of this task!" Josh announced.

During that week all six girls wanted to stand out to Josh, even Sabrina. She didn't care all she wanted was to be able to think for herself again and not have someone controlling her every move. She hated Josh for being a obsessive little prick that he was. If he chose her she would make his life miserable right after she got out of her trance.

"Oh his life would be like HELL!" She yelled to no one. She was in the Laundromat doing his laundry for him. She promised him she would do it every day if he married her. Ha. Yeah like that would happen. She hadn't seen any of her family in a while ever since "Joshville" was born.

"Here my master." Sabrina said when she handed him his laundry.

"Thank you minion." Josh said and then he smiled a kind loving smile.

**One week later… **

"I would like to summon all of Joshville to Central Park NOW!" Josh announced on his announcement system.

All six girls were all ready in their wedding dresses. Annie got into her wedding carriage, Jessica got into her wedding carriage, and then Allison got into hers, then Josie did, and then Allie Joy did, and finally Sabrina got into hers. Sabrina heard the driver scream "let's go boys!" And with that they were off.

Soon Annie's carriage pulled in to the circle shaped driveway. Then the rest of the girl's carriages did the same thing. Allie Joy stepped out of her carriage in along flowing egg shelled- colored gown. Each girl had been allowed to pick their own dress. Annie's dress was a long graceful white one, Jessica had a mermaid styled dress that was also pure white, Allison had a mermaid dress also that had a lot of sequences on it, Josie had a white ballroom dress on that was very poofy on the side, and Sabrina's was the most outrageous. Sabrina stepped out of the carriage no one had seen her dress except for herself because she had made it herself. Sabrina's was a sapphire crystal looking dress, it had some sequences here and there, but her's was the most different because it wasn't a ballroom or a mermaid styled dress it was a short but elegant dress.

Each girl envied Sabrina's dress, hair, nails, shoes, veil, and everything else. Allie Joy was the girl that was different than the other ones. They finally walked down the aisle one after another. They each stood in a line and waited for Josh to make his decision.

"Annie you are an amazing girl, but just not the right one for me." Josh announced. A single tear slid down her face. "Thank you for the honesty." Annie said and with that she walked off the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

"Jessica you are so beautiful, but I don't think we'd work out." Josh explained. A tear escaped from her eye and tore down her face. "Thank you for the honesty." She said then left stage but stayed to watch the rest of the show.

"Allison I think you are truly gorgeous, but just not my choice." Josh exclaimed. She looked at him and said "Thank you for the honesty." Then she left the stage and stood by Jessica.

"Josie you are kind and giving, but not my first choice." Josh frowned. She kept her head down and said "Thank you for the honesty." Then left and also stood with Jessica and Allison.

"Allie Joy I just don't see us together either." Josh said without even the tiniest emotion. She looked at him dead in the eye and said "Good because I didn't really think we'd work out." With that said she twisted off her dress to reveal a sundress and then walked off stage like nothing even happened.

"Sabrina you are the one for me and I would like to marry you." Josh exclaimed. He looked at the priest to proceed.

"Josh Anthony do you take Sabrina Ashley Grimm to be your wife?" The priest questioned.

"I do." Josh responded.

"Sabrina Ashley Grimm do you take Josh Anthony to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sabrina practically gagged when Josh smiled at her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Josh leaned in as did Sabrina. Their lips met one another's. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime. When they finished Sabrina felt different. She was beginning to come out of the trance. She looked at Josh it was finally payback time.

And she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**And cut!:) Hoped you all liked it, it only took me 2 hours to finish. So guess what! I joined this club at my school called Power of the Pen! It's a writing club! AHHHH it's my dream club! And the best part is (drum roll) I GET TO GO TO COMPETITIONS AND COMPETE AGAINST OTHER WRITERS!:) I'm so excited! Okay now I have to say R.I.P. to the three greatest guys I've ever known in my life. Danny Parmetor, Russel King, and Demetrius Hewlin!:) We miss you guys! /3**

**#Never forget 2/27/12 /3**

**Well REVIEW! OR ELSE! Please? Well got to go! PEACE! Bye!**


	14. Announcement 4

Announcement:

Good News!:)

Okay I'm really happy because I just got a review from someone. I promised myself I wouldn't update until I got another review, and I just got one!:) So I'm going to update hopefully tomorrow or Sunday!

Say thank you to **iiGabbyLove! **Thanks for the review!:)

-**Bye bye 'til tomorrow!:) **


	15. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey everyone!:) I'm really happy because I got a few new reviews and followers. And also I just adopted a new story from Mythany Stone. So check it out it's called A Tricky Moth to Catch!:) Well anyways enough about me. On with the story. **

**Previously… **

Josh leaned in as did Sabrina. Their lips met one another's. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime. When they finished Sabrina felt different. She was beginning to come out of the trance. She looked at Josh it was finally payback time.

And she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Present… **

Josh looked at Sabrina.

"Let's go honey." He cooed. Sabrina almost vomited at the word 'honey'. She had just married him, and she already wanted to punch him. Sabrina held herself together though. She put her hand on his and together they walked down the aisle.

"Oh, Sabrina." She heard people saying.

"Stunning!" Another said. Sabrina looked around until her eyes met with the one person she hoped she wouldn't see, Puck. Their eyes locked on each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. Then she saw something that almost killed her. Almost.

"WELL LOOKY HERE!" Moth screamed. She floated in the air with three other fairies. Sabrina only recognized two of them. One was Tinkerbell and the other was Peter Pan, but the third was unrecognizable. Sabrina looked back to where she last saw Puck, but he was gone. Sabrina looked at Josh who smiled at Moth.

"Hello Moth." Josh greeted.

"Well hello Josh." She answered.

"Who's the new friend of yours?" Josh asked.

"Oh. This guy?" She asked pointing at the guy she hadn't known. Josh nodded at her.

"This is Lucas. He's the fastest fairy in the world." Moth answered.

"Who decided that?" I asked.

"Sabrina don't be rude." Josh scolded. Sabrina apologized to Moth and Lucas.

"Well if you must know Sabrina. We decided it when he beat the other top two fairies. Peter and Puck. Hey where is Puck?" Moth asked. Sabrina looked around when she saw a flash of the green hoodie. Her eyes followed the hoodie through the crowd. Moth looked in the direction that Sabrina was looking. She saw him.

"PUCK!" Moth yelled. She nudged Peter and Lucas to go get him. They followed her instructions. They swooped down and each grabbed one of Puck's arms. They brought him back to Moth. She revealed a potion that she had with her. She forced it down Puck's throat. Sabrina started to shine and spark.

"What's going on?" Josh questioned. Sabrina continued to spark.

"Go figure." Moth murmured.

"DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN!" Josh screamed. Sabrina was about to start freaking out.

"Ugh. The potion was a true love potion. After you drink it the person you truly love is revealed. Puck's true love is Sabrina. And that's why she sparking." Moth explained. Josh looked interested about this.

"Do you have any more of those potions?" Josh asked. Moth opened her coat revealing at least twenty more True Love potions. She took one out and tossed it towards Josh. He caught it and admired it for a minute or two. Then he looked at Sabrina. He popped the cork off and handed it to her.

"Drink it." He demanded her.

"What! No." She responded.

"I told you to drink it. And you will drink it." Josh exclaimed to her. Sabrina put her hand out and he dropped it in her hand. She inspected it at first. Then she brought it up to her mouth.

"Here goes nothing." She told herself. She let the potion into her mouth, and it flowed down her throat, but before she finished it she was swooped up by someone. She dropped the bottle.

"No! She has to finish every drop before we find out who her true love is." Moth screamed. Sabrina looked up to see who took her, she expected to see Puck. But it was Lucas. He had a crazed look in his eyes. She looked down at everyone. Lucas smelled like cheap cologne. He was as tall as Puck, which was taller than her.

Puck and Lucas stood at about 5'6 while she was only 4'9. Lucas and Puck looked similar, they both had longish blonde hair and were both super tall.

Puck flew into the air with Peter Pan right behind him.

"Catch me if you can!" Lucas screamed. He zoomed away faster than lightning.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabrina questioned him. Lucas looked down at her and then smiled.

"Somewhere." He said. Sabrina looked backwards. She saw just fog behind her, but then she heard something on her right side. Sabrina didn't even have time to turn, before Puck and Peter each came from a side and pinned Lucas down.

Sabrina felt herself slip from Lucas's grip. She looked down and saw the ground, which was getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and hoped for someone, anyone to catch her.

She felt arms grab her before she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Peter Pan.

"Hi there." He said. Sabrina looked at him closely. He had reddish hair, and was about 5'5.

"Um, can you put me down?" Sabrina asked.

"I guess." He answered. He lowered her safely to the ground. Puck had Lucas pinned on the ground.

"I could use some help." Puck said. Peter let go of Sabrina and ran over to Puck. He knelt down and grabbed the rope that was inside of Puck's coat. They quickly tied Lucas up. Once they were positive Lucas wasn't going anywhere they stood up and walked over to Sabrina.

"Hey." Puck said.

"Hi. So who is he?" Sabrina pointed to Lucas.

"Oh. Well he's, um, he's our old friend." Puck seemed uncomfortable. Sabrina looked at him dead in the eye.

"Who is he? And don't make me ask again." Sabrina commanded him.

"We all used to live in Faire together and we all used to race in the air, and he always cheated. He drove Pan here to Neverland. And me to, well, I was banned from Faire and I still blame him and my dad." Puck explained.

"So why did he grab me then?" Sabrina questioned. Puck and Peter both glanced at each other.

"We have no idea." They said in unison.

"Great." Sabrina said. Sabrina looked over at Lucas, but he wasn't there.

"He's gone." Sabrina said shakily. Puck and Peter both looked over to see just ropes lying on the ground, where Lucas had been.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter asked. Puck couldn't take his eyes off the ropes.

"I honestly have no idea." Puck answered.

"Well you two geniuses can figure this out." Sabrina exclaimed. Both boys looked towards her.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You have to help us." Puck explained. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Why? I don't have to do anything." Sabrina wondered out loud.

"Because, he's targeting you for some unknown reason. So we have to protect you from him, unless you want to be kidnapped while you're asleep tonight." Puck suggested.

"Wow. That wasn't harsh at all." Sabrina put out there.

"You know you're pretty negative." Peter pointed out.

"Actually you don't have to come. You can walk back to your husband. Have fun with him." Puck spat.

"You know what I will." Sabrina spat back.

"No. You have to come with us!" Peter yelled.

"Fine. Choice made, Sabrina will come with us PERIOD!" Puck screamed. Sabrina opened her mouth to say something back, but Puck put his hand over her mouth and wrapped his hand around her waist. Sabrina tried to protest, but Peter grabbed her other side. Peter and Puck looked at each other and nodded. They lifted her up, and flew off.

"Mmmffm!" Sabrina mumbled. Puck grinned at her.

"Sorry I don't speak that language." Puck pointed out. Sabrina glared daggers at him. Peter stifled a laugh at Puck's snarky remark. Sabrina started to kick at them.

"OW!" Puck yelled. He pinched her side.

"If we're going to work together, then you're gonna have to stop kicking us." Puck scolded. Sabrina bit down on Puck's hand. Puck pulled his hand away, bleeding.

"I will work with you guys, if…" Sabrina was interrupted.

"If? There are no ifs in business." Puck reminded her.

"As I was saying I will work with you guys, if you don't ever touch my mouth with your disgusting hand again." Sabrina pointed out.

"I think by 'disgusting' you mean amazing." Puck suggested. Sabrina looked up at him, of course he was smiling.

"Don't bet on it." She remarked. Peter laughed.

"What's so funny?" Puck questioned. Sabrina was also looking at him.

"Nothing. It's just you two fight like cats and dogs, maybe worse." Peter laughed.

"We've known each other since we were eleven, and he was and still is a total idiot. Who thinks he is the best person in the world." Sabrina reminded him. Puck started to laugh.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You thinking that I'm the best person. I am the best person. There's no question about it." Puck suggested. Sabrina started to laugh.

"Maybe we will be okay." Peter suggested.

"You spoke too soon." Someone said. Sabrina, Puck, and Peter all stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned to the side. They saw someone that they certainly did not want to see.

**And cut! That's a wrap! Okay I hoped you all enjoyed Chapter 10! And Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone! I gotta get going, I have school tomorrow and I'm exhausted already. So I'm hoping I'll be able to update by Wednesday, hopefully sooner. Well gotta get going bye everyone! **


End file.
